La verdad duele ¿pero ayuda?
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Pucca como todos los dias desde que llego a Sooga pensaba en ir y abrazar a Garu, pero al llegar se entera de todo lo que el chico siente en verdad hacia ella. Después de eso ella se encierra y al regresar ya no es la misma...esperen ¿Dada sale con ella? ¡Reeditado y corregido! *En adopción*


Bien, encontré mi carpeta con las hojas de mis primeras historias hechas cuando iba a la secu y pues de entre todas esta es la que más me gusta así que decidí subirla además quiero decirles que es la primer historia de Pucca que tengo y que aquí los personajes son cuatro años más grandes de lo que son en la serie...sin más que decir excepto: espero les guste, los dejo con el fic n_n

¡Reeditado!

* * *

Era un día normal en Sooga, Pucca se despertó muy temprano, se bañó y se peinó con sus dos chonguitos, se puso su ya habitual vestido rojo, medias negras y zapatos negros sin tacón. Bajó a desayunar, mas sus tíos aún no habían preparado nada de comer así que ella se preparó un té y después de tomarlo salió como todos los días a buscar a Garu, pero antes de llegar a su casa lo encontró practicando con Abyo. Pensaba ir y besarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir Abyo le hizo una pregunta que le intereso más...

-Oye Garu, siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo te hiciste novio de Pucca?-le pregunto sentándose en el pasto al igual que Garu-

-saca un pizarrón y escribe-La verdad ni yo lo sé...aunque ahora que lo dices nunca le dije nada...y ella tampoco a mí-termino de escribir con expresión pensativa-

-¿Entonces nunca le pediste que fuera tu novia?-le dijo acercándose a su silencioso amigo con una ceja levantada-

-escribiendo-No, solo así de la nada comenzó a abrazarme y besarme, por eso dicen que es mi novia esa chamaca obsesionada-escribió con cara de fastidio-

-¿Pero al menos la aprecias o algo parecido no?-pregunto el moreno con expresión dudosa-

En esos momentos Pucca que aún seguía escondida recordó que lo que escribió Garu era verdad ella nunca le pidió a Garu que fuera su novio ni viceversa. Esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Garu aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor irse rápido de allí...

-escribiendo en un pizarrón algo más grande que el anterior-¡Claro que no! Yo no la quiero ni siquiera la aprecio, me molesta que siempre interrumpa mi entrenamiento y que interfiera en mis peleas, es muy empalagosa y celosa incluso a veces la aborrezco, no la soporto cerca de mí. Si no hubiera hecho el voto de silencio hace mucho tiempo que la hubiera mandado a volar, pero así, por más que la ignore y la quite sigue abrazándome y acosándome, incluso eh llegado a pensar que la puedo odiar, pero eso sí…nunca la voy a llegar a amar- termino de escribir con la cara roja del enojo y con el gis sacando humo de su punta por lo fuerte que lo apoyo al escribir, sobra decir que Abyo tenía cara de miedo al ver a Garu-

Cuando Pucca leyó lo que escribió Garu se le partió en mil pedazos el corazón, regreso corriendo a su casa llorando ya, cuando entro a su cuarto quito todo aquello que le recordara a Garu y lo tiro a la basura, la cual por la decepción y el enojo quemó luego se tiró en su cama y lloro como nunca en su vida, pero en silencio. Más el ruido que hizo al quitar todo alerto a sus tíos, que preocupados subieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Pucca, querida ábrenos, no puedes quedarte allí sola-la llamo uno de ellos-

-Claro que...que sí…yo no...no pienso salir-les contesto desde adentro y con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto-

-Pero Pucca ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de hacer? ¡Rompiste tu voto de silencio!-le contesto alterado Ho-

-¿Y eso que? ya no me importa, pues Garu no me quiere cerca suyo ¡me odia!-les contesto entre sollozos-

En todo ese día Pucca no salió de su cuarto, a todos les pareció raro incuso a Garu, el cual estaba entrenando de lo más feliz pues nadie lo interrumpió. Pero los días fueron pasando y Pucca seguía encerrada en su cuarto, sus tíos al menos sabían que comía porque todas las mañanas encontraban un tazón para fideos vacío en la mesa de la cocina. A los dos meses de haberse encerrado salió por fin sin esconderse, pero todos se sorprendieron con el cambio que ella había decidido hacer en su encierro...

-Hola tíos-dijo una voz suave y cantarina, pero fría-buenos días

-¡Pucca! ¿Eres tú?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo al casi no reconocer a su sobrina-

-Sí ¿por qué?-pregunto inocentemente-

-Es que no luces como tú-le dijeron los tres-

Lo que pasa es simple: Pucca había decidido que era hora de cambiar de imagen, por ello se soltó el cabello y lo corto hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda dejándolo en capas y lo agarro de media colita con un broche en forma de flor de loto dejando dos mechones que delineaban su ovalado rostro, usaba un traje chino de blusa y falda-short corta y abierta a los costados (como los que usa Shampoo de Ranma ½) el traje era rojo con el dibujo de un dragón blanco con dorado y usaba unas sandalias con listones que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla (como los que se usan en Saint Seiya), ahora vestida así resaltaba su cuerpo de 14 años y se podía ver en sus ojos que ya no era la misma de antes.

-Vamos ni que hubiera cambiado tanto-dijo un poco sonrojada, pues no dejaban de verla-

-Bueno como al fin decidiste salir ¿podrías llevar este pedido?

-Claro… ¿para quién es?

-Es para Garu-dijeron los tres viéndose entre sí, esperando que ella no se encerrara de nuevo-

-Eh...claro, yo lo llevo-dijo forzando una sonrisa-

Pucca salió en su motoneta, la cual ahora era negra con rosas rojas y blancas. Fué directo a la casa de Garu, pero lo encontró en el bosque de bambú...

-Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí está tu comida-le dijo fríamente-

-escribiendo-¡Pucca!... ¿estás hablando?-le escribió con cara de duda-

-Claro, ni que fuera muda-le dijo rodando los ojos-

-¿Pero y tus votos de silencio?-le dijo sin pensar-

-Querrás decir tus votos ¿o tal vez sería más correcto antiguos votos?-le pregunto alzando una ceja con expresión burlona-hablaste-le aclaro ella al ver la cara confundida del chico-

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que salió de su boca al todavía no comprender bien las cosas-

-¡GARU! ¡Acabas de hablar!-dijo llegando con ellos-oh, vaya pero si eres muy hermosa ¿Pucca?-dijo reconociendo a su amiga-

-Em…Gracias Abyo-le contesto está de nuevo algo sonrojada-

-Vaya que tienes razón-menciono llegando con ellos- pero volviendo al tema ¡Garu acabas de romper tu voto de silencio!-casi le grito cerca del oído derecho-

-Sí Ching, ya me di cuenta-dijo tapándose su oreja con la mano-pero eso fue culpa de ella-continuo señalando a Pucca-

-Oh claro, después de todo yo te amenacé con una espada al cuello para que hablaras ¿no?-le contesto sarcásticamente-

-Qué cosa, no conocía ese lado de Pucca ¿tú sí Ching?-le pregunto en un susurro-

-No, yo solo conocía a la tierna y callada no a la sarcástica-le contesto en igual forma-

-Un momento...

-Pucca, tu...

-¡ESTAS HABLANDO!-completaron los dos sorprendidos-

-Em... sí, de hecho desde hace como dos meses hablo-dijo olvidándose completamente de que estaba discutiendo con Garu-

-Pero ¿por qué?-le pregunto Ching-

-Porque yo solo hice el voto de silencio para estar en igual de condiciones que Garu pero no muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error ya que, ¿qué sentido tendría hacerlo si la persona por quien hice el voto no me quiere? ...Incluso...incluso me odia-termino de decir sintiendo como le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto preocupada-

-Pregúntaselo a él-dijo señalando a Garu con expresión que estaba entre enojo y decepción-yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-dijo montando en su motoneta y alejándose a toda velocidad-

Después de que se fuera, Ching se acercó muy enojada a intentarle sacar el porqué de lo que dijo Pucca a Garu pero Abyo la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, después se la llevo de allí pues por la cara de Garu, su amigo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar después de lo que dijo Pucca, cuando llegaron al centro de la aldea Ching le pregunto.

-¿Por qué es que Pucca dijo eso? ¿Y por qué cambio así? ¡Qué fue lo que dijo Garu!-le pregunto exaltada-

-Cálmate por favor-le dijo tomándola por los hombros con expresión seria-¿recuerdas el día en que fui temprano a entrenar con Garu?

Mientras Abyo hablaba con Ching, Pucca llegaba al restaurante de sus tíos. . .

-_"Valla pero que descuidada soy, no le hubiera dicho nada a Ching ni a Abyo, ahora todo es peor"_-pensaba mientras subía las escaleras, justo cuando Ring-Ring de nuevo despreciaba a Dada-

-Ya déjame en paz Dada ¿que no entiendes que no quiero salir contigo?- le dijo en tono de fastidio-

-Pero por favor Ring-Ring, solo te pido una cita y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar-le dijo el chico-

-¿Y ser la burla de toda Sooga por salir contigo? no, olvídalo mejor piérdete-le dijo despectivamente mientras se iba, al pasar a un lado de Pucca ni siquiera la vio, pues se reía como nunca-

-¿Por qué? ¿Que tengo yo de malo para que no quiera salir conmigo?-se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien lo abrazo, no sabía quién era pues no había visto su cara pero supo que era una chica por su olor a cereza-(N/A: no sé qué tipo de aroma use Pucca, pero al menos aquí olerá a cereza)

-Tontito tú no tienes nada de malo, es Ring-Ring la que no se da cuenta de lo que tu vales como persona-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-

-Pucca-dijo al reconocer esa sensación de bienestar cuando lo abrazo, pues solo se sentía así cuando ella lo abrazaba-Gracias-le dijo al momento en que correspondía el abrazo-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto después de un rato-

-Sí gracias...oye ¿Por qué rompiste tu voto de silencio?-le pregunto mientras se sentaban en la escalera-

-Pues… Garu no me quiere y fue por el supuesto amor que nos teníamos que hice el voto para estar en igual de condición que él, pero me di cuenta de que no me querrá nunca-le dijo triste-

-Pero que tonto-dijo con coraje-¿acaso no es deshonor ser tan idiota? me gustaría darle la golpiza de su vida-dijo levantándose y tronándose los nudillos, haciendo que se le marcaran sus bien formados brazos por entre la camisa debido al esfuerzo-

-De hecho, creo que en cierta forma tiene razón ¿no lo crees?-le dijo sorprendida de que su amigo tuviera tan buen cuerpo-es decir, yo siempre lo seguí aun sin saber si era de su agrado o no

-¡No digas eso! tú lo hiciste por amor y él no lo supo apreciar-la abrazo por los hombros-sabes, hoy es mi día libre ¿te gustaría ir al cine para distraernos?-le pregunto esperando una negativa, pero ella sonrió-

-Claro, me encantaría-le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-

Fueron al único cine de la aldea, vieron "Ninjas en acción cuarta parte" y al salir fueron a la feria, cuando volvieron al restaurante ya era de noche y vieron que frente a la entrada había una gran caja la cual decía que era un regalo de los padres de Pucca, ella pensaba subirla pues Dada traía todos los peluches que habían ganado en la feria pero él se ofreció a ayudarla...

-Vamos al menos déjame ayudarte con los peluches, te vas a caer con todo eso-le dijo por enésima vez mientras subían las escaleras al cuarto de Pucca-

-Puedo yo solo con todo ¿créeme si?-le dijo en tono tranquilo-además, los peluches son míos-dijo mientras escondía una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si esos peluches tú los ganaste para mí!-dijo eh hizo un puchero, provocando que Dada riera y se le cayeran las cosas que traía-¡Dada cuidado!

Pero para cuando Pucca dijo eso, Dada ya se encontraba cayendo con las cosas y a media caída agarro todo al más puro estilo ninja, cuando hubo tocado el piso de un salto volvió hasta donde estaba Pucca.

-¿Que susto verdad?-le dijo como si nada, subieron lo que les faltaba y abrió la puerta del cuarto de ella-bien aquí dejo tu caja y tus peluches

Bajaron a la puerta sin esperar que alguien los espiara de casualidad...

-Nos vemos mañana Dada, gracias por todo-le dijo sonriendo-

-De nada, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti-y empezó a bajar las escaleras de la entrada-

-¡Espera Dada!-lo detuvo ella agarrándolo de un brazo-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro ¿qué pasa?-dijo mientras se volteaba a verla-

-Tú… ¿eras ninja verdad?-dijo seria-solo finges ser torpe porque no lo eres en realidad

-desvió la mirada mientras suspiraba-Tú lo has dicho "era" ninja

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-le pregunto mientras lo agarraba de la mano-

-Porque los enemigos que tenía mataron a mi familia, soy el ultimo de mi clan y todos me creen muerto, aproveche eso para escapar y empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad y país, es así que me convertí en el torpe y asustadizo Dada de la aldea Sooga

-¿Entonces tú no eres de aquí y Dada no es tu nombre?

-Exacto, soy nativo de las montañas Shoojin, y mi nombre es Kentaro ShaoMeng y soy el sucesor del clan del loto rojo perteneciente a la dinastía del dragón Kai-

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ese clan fue exterminado incluso mis padres fueron hacia allá para ayudar ¡y me dijeron que no había quedado nadie vivo!-le dijo asombrada-

-¿Entonces qué crees que soy yo? ¿Un fantasma?-le pregunto-

-Pero insisto, se revisaron todos los cuerpos y ninguno tenía vida, dijeron que todos los que pertenecían a esa familia murieron esa noche no me explico cómo es posible que estés vivo-le dijo confundida-

-Es cierto, se revisaron a todos los cuerpos y todos estaban ya muertos pero yo no estaba allí veras, a mí me hirieron y pensaron que me habían matado o que en todo caso agonizaría hasta morir pero lamentablemente para ellos la herida no fue mortal, si fue grave pero no tanto como para matarme, espere hasta que se fueron, invoque a un clon que tomara mi lugar y me fui a los pies de la montaña, allí hay una pequeña aldea en la cual me curaron y me dieron asilo hasta que mejoré, ya completamente recuperado me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada, mi casa, mi familia y todo lo que yo tenía se hicieron cenizas, fue por ello que decidí alejarme de mi hogar y empezar en otro lugar como alguien diferente pues sé que si alguien llega a saber que sigo vivo no pararan de buscarme hasta asesinarme-le conto este serio y melancólico a la vez-

-Por cuando has pasado, no imagino el dolor que sentiste al saberlo todo perdido y la verdad ni siquiera logro asimilarlo-le dijo Pucca tomándolo con ambas manos del rostro-

-Lo sé, pero hubo algo bueno en todo eso-Pucca le pregunto con la mirada a que se refería, Dada sonrió y le dijo-porque así pude conocer a todos, está bien pasar eso si al final te conozco-le dijo tomando también el rostro de Pucca y acercándolo al suyo, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban y…-

¡ZaZ! Una de las estatuas se cayó porque estaba dormida, por el susto los dos se separaron sonrojados pensando en lo que hubiese pasado si esta no se cae

-Cielos ¿qué susto no?-dijo agarrándose su cabello nerviosa-¿verdad?-pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo, pero solo sintió como unos labios sellaron los suyos, primero se sorprendió pero luego correspondió el beso animada-

-yo…lo...lo lamento, no sé qué me paso, yo-intento decir al ver que había besado a Pucca sin su permiso, pero esta le puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo-

-Shh...Está bien ¿no te preocupes vale?-le dijo con una sonrisa-yo lo correspondí por si no lo notaste, así que no pasó nada que no quisiéramos ambos

-Ok-sonríe- sabes Pucca, eh pensado todo el día ¿te gustaría darle una lección a esos dos?

-¿Una lección?

-Sí, veras…les enseñaremos que no son tan importantes como creen y que son ellos los que pierden al rechazarnos, dime ¿te gustaría?

-Yo…sí claro-le sonrió-

-¿En serio? me parece genial-dijo sonriendo y Pucca le dio un beso rápido, apenas fue un roce de labios-genial-dijo algo sonrojado viéndola, después se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que la sonrojó-

-¡Sí! y ¿sabes? eres muy tierno-dicho eso lo beso y Dada le correspondió feliz-

Mientras ellos estaban en esos arrumacos la sombra que los espiaba decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos, ya tenía la información que necesitaba así que no era necesario seguir allí, salto lejos de ellos yendo hacia el bosque de bambú, iba preocupado pues las sospechas de su líder eran ciertas, ese muchacho inútil seguía vivo y eso arruinaba completamente sus planes; pero iba tan ocupado pensando en cómo decirle eso a su amo que fue descubierto por otro ninja nativo de allí, pelearon un rato hasta que el sujeto uso una bomba de humo toxico y huyo, Tobe que era quien lo había visto regreso a su cas…em... guarida, pues estaba algo herido y ya era tarde para estar fuera.

-¡Tobe! ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?-le dijo preocupada al verlo herido-

-Nada, me encontré con un ninja y este me ataco, supongo que me confundió con alguien pues al verme bien escapo-le mintió, pues de nada servía preocuparla si no estaba seguro de los planes de aquel tipo-pero dime ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora Chieg? ¿Acaso la niña está enferma o algo?-pregunto preocupado-

-No claro que no, ella está bien lo que pasa es que me preocupe al ver que no llegabas, solo eso-le dijo con una sonrisa al ver que se preocupaba como cualquier padre lo haría-

Y es que Tobe y Chieg habían encontrado cerca de la guarida del chico hacia unos dos meses atrás a una pequeña niña de no más de un mes, a la pobre la abandonaron sus padres y ellos la acogieron en la guarida adoptándola, desde entonces Chieg se había ido a vivir con Tobe, después de todo aunque ellos no sean pareja son amigos pues Tobe fue quien ayudo a Chieg cuando sus amigos de ella (Shaman y Payaso) decidieron que era hora de ir cada quien por su lado y como ambos fueron los que la encontraron la niña, ella solo quería estar con ellos y lloraba cuando la dejaban aunque de unas semanas para la fecha parecía que los favoritos de Pabe (como la llamaron al ver que no tenía nombre) prefería jugar con los ninjas de Tobe.

-Creo que mejor te curo para que así ya podamos dormir ¿te parece?-le pregunto mientras sacaba unos vendajes y algunas medicinas de un mueble-

-¡Auch! ¿¡Qué no vez que me duele mujer?!-grito Tobe mientras Chieg le ponía un poco de alcohol en una cortada de shuriken-¡con cariño que no tratas a un indoloro!-siguió quejándose él-

-Ya, que ni siquiera te duele en verdad es más el pancho que haces que lo que duele en realidad-le dijo esta algo molesta- ¿ves? Ya está, no seas tan dramático Toby-le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-

-¡Que no me digas Toby! es Tobe-le dijo molesto, pues odiaba que le dijeran así-

-Oh vamos, solo es un apodito ¿prefieres que te diga por tu nombre real?-le cuestiono-

-No, creo que Tobe está bien ¿sí? por favor-le dijo acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos, lo cual basto para que Chieg tomara un color que incluso dejaba pálidos a los tomates-

-Vale, vale, está bien-le dijo mientras se alejaba pues ella aún seguía sintiendo algo por el ninja pero hacia mucho que se había resignado a solo ser su amiga-buenas noches Tobe-le dijo mientras desaparecía de su vista-

-Buenas noches-le respondió casi en un susurro-¿Por qué no te puedo decir lo que siento por ti?-dijo mientras veía una foto que tenían en la entrada, en ella estaban los tres: él, Chieg y Pabe, fue del día en que la adoptaron legalmente se veían bien los tres juntos pero sabía que ella ya no sentía nada por él, pues cuando eran más chicos siempre la ignoro-

Con esos acontecimientos paso la noche, Pucca y Dada habían decidido ser novios, un misterioso ninja había descubierto la verdad de Dada y Tobe se arrepentía de la anterior relación que tuvo con Chieg… pero el día siguiente fue mejor, o eso parecía.

Pucca estaba trabajando de nuevo y parecía que con más energía que nuca, iba de allá para acá atendiendo a todos los clientes y de ella solo se alcanzaba a ver un borrón rojo con algo de blanco y solo descanso un momento cuando le llevo su pedido a Ching.

-Amiga sí que estas más animada que nunca y muy feliz-le dijo sonriendo mientras recibía sus fideos-

-Lo sé, es que hace tanto que no trabajaba, que ahora que volví no puedo dejar de trabajar y en cuanto a lo feliz ¿se me nota mucho?-le pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Sí, mucho ¿pero sabes que se te nota más?-pregunto a lo que Pucca negó con la cabeza-que estas enamorada o que te gusta alguien mucho, tienes un brillo especial que déjame decirte no lo tenías ayer querida-y sonrió al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba y se reía nerviosamente-pues que ocurre cariño ¿quién es el afortunado eh?-le pregunto haciéndole cosquillas-

-Vamos luego te lo digo ¿si?-le logro decir entre risas, mientras iba a atender a Tobe y Chieg que acababan de llegar- ¡que sorpresa verlos chicos!

-Más bien la sorpresa es verte a ti revoltosa-le dijo Tobe sonriendo-hace meses que no te vemos

-Je, si eso creo, pero bueno vamos que su mesa de siempre está de milagro desocupada-les dijo guiándolos hacia la mesa-bueno y que van a pedir?

-Pues yo el especial ninja ¿y tú?-le pregunto a Chieg-

-Creo que pediré lo mismo que él-dijo y sonrió-sabes Pucca te ves muy bien así

-Gracias-le sonrió-

-¿Cómo así? si esta igual que siempre-las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco-¿qué? ...oye ¡cambiaste de look!-dijo como si lo acabara de descubrir…y de hecho así era-

-No puedo creer lo despistado que eres-le dijo Chieg mientras le caía una gotita de la cabeza al estilo anime-

-Je, y bueno cambiando de tema ¿dónde dejaron a mi querida sobrina eh?-les dijo sonriendo-¿dónde está Pabe-chan?

-Pues está en casa, como seguro sabes ahora sus favoritos son mis ninjas-le dijo Tobe en tono de envidia, pues antes él era su consentido-

-Oh vamos suenas como si estuvieras celoso de la atención que le da la nena a los demás-se burló Pucca de él-jeje bueno antes de que me pase algo mejor voy por sus pedidos-y salió huyendo hacia la cocina-

Después de que le llevara sus pedidos a los chicos entro de nuevo a la cocina sin ver que Garu entro al restaurante, estaba buscando a Mio el cual había huido cuando supo que le tocaba vacuna, como vio que no estaba en el restaurante decidió entrar a la cocina pero lo que encontró allí fue a Pucca besando a Dada muy empalagosamente, después de un rato se separaron al notar que no estaban solos.

-¡Garu!, no sabía que estabas aquí

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta muy bien Pucca-le contesto enojado-y tú-señalo a Dada-¿con qué derecho la besas?-pregunto furioso-

-Con el derecho de que es mi novia-le respondió sonriente-

-¿Tú...novia?-pregunto sin entender-

-Así es, Dada y yo somos novios-dijo sonriente y algo sonrojada pues Dada la abrazo por los hombros-

-Ahora vuelvo linda, voy a dejar esta orden-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con la orden-

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu andas con el eh?-le pregunto molesto acercándose a ella-

-Pues él me lo pidió y acepte, así de simple y sencillo-le contesto como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-

-Pero eso no puede ser ¡me oíste! todos saben que eres MI NOVIA desde que éramos chicos ¡así que no me vengas con esas tonterías de que andas con él!-le grito agarrándola por los hombros-

-Eso no es verdad-le respondió Dada llegando con ellos-

-¡Claro que es verdad! Todos saben que desde que Pucca llego aquí hace cuatro años hemos sido novios-respondió furioso soltando a Pucca-

-Eso es mentira y hasta tú lo dices-le espeto esta-

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundido-

-Sí... ¿quieres que te repita lo que dijiste? ...la verdad ni yo lo sé...aunque ahora que lo dices nunca le dije nada...y ella tampoco a mí, solo así de la nada comenzó a abrazarme y besarme, por eso dicen que es mi novia esa chamaca obsesionada-le respondió escupiéndole las palabras-

-Pero eso…tú...hay no-se dio un manotazo en la frente-

-Hay sí, ese día yo estaba escondida y oí lo que Abyo te pregunto y leí lo que tu contestaste, me entere de todo lo que sentías hacia mí- Garu se dio cuenta que los ojos de ella estaban llorosos al decir lo último-

-Yo...puedo explicarlo, en verdad-la intento abrazar, pero Dada no se lo permitió-¡quítate torpe!- lo empujo, pero Dada hizo un movimiento y lo tiro lejos de Pucca-

-Creo que ya te tienes que ir-le dijo en tono frío mientras abrazaba a su novia-

Garu salió de allí por la puerta trasera, al voltear vio a Pucca, esto lo alegro pero lo que ella le dijo lo hizo sentir mal.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberme enterado de todo ese día, después de todo lo que leí creo que ahora la que te odia...soy yo-le dijo en tono frio mientras volvía adentro-

Fue hacia el centro de Sooga, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, encontró a Mio pero poco le importo, su mente estaba ahora solo con lo último que le dijo Pucca.

-"_Tiene toda la razón, la lastime mucho con lo que dije, pero es que yo necesitaba desahogarme y eso fue mi ruta de escape, ¡pero cómo es posible que me cambiara por ese tonto de Dada!, aunque no me pareció tan torpe cuando hablamos, es más parecía incluso normal...pero después de todo ese que importa, te demostrare Pucca que este jueguito que tienes con Dada se puede jugar de a dos_"-y pensando en eso fue con alguien que de seguro estará encantada de ayudarlo-hola Ring-Ring-le dijo con una sonrisa a la chica de cabello azul, que sabía seguro que Garu tenía algún plan-

_Continuará_

* * *

¿reviews?


End file.
